A Lady in The Country
by thebrokenbird
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet has grown up away from the machinations of London and the Ton. She has cultivated a strong wit and even strong mind. While she is introduced to Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley, her extended family and their history were not. How will Darcy react when the woman he meets is so much more then she seems?
1. Prologue

**_A lady in the country - Prologue_**

Lord Thomas Bennet of Longbourn, second son of the Duke of Kenilworth married Lady Francisca Gardiner in the spring of 1768. Being a mild mannered couple with little use for the society and the Ton's scheming, they happily retired to Bennet's estate of Longbourn, outside of the village of Meryton in Hertfordshire.

The unassuming couple happily gave up the use of titles and enjoyed the anonymity of country neighbours.

Over the years, Mrs. Franny Bennet, as she came to be known in Hertfordshire, grew close to several ladies of the neighbourhood. Mrs. Bennet's gentle nature endeared her to many a lady and pretences were dropped resulting in many cousins to the Bennet family.

It must be understood that Mr. and Mrs. Bennet enjoyed the rare privilege of being married for love when most marriages were arranged. Mrs. Bennet's father, Lord Gardiner, the Earl of Bainbridge wanted nothing but love and happiness for his beloved offspring. Becoming a widower shortly after the birth of Mrs. Bennet left Lord Gardiner to dote on his two children, Edward Gardiner, Viscount Ladlaw and Lady Francisca.

Mrs. Bennet's brother, Viscount Ladlaw married a gentlewoman from Derbyshire, Miss Madeleine Anne of Lambton in Derbyshire. The Viscount and his charming wife enjoyed London society and often spent many months in town, annually enjoying the season. They were blessed in making honest and genuine friends and were never in want of a ball.

The differences between Edward and Francisca were as evident as their love for each other. The Gardiners always enjoyed the season of Christmastide with the Bennets. It must be acknowledged that a certain degree of anonymity was desirable to all family members during this special season.

* * *

Mrs. Franny Bennet gave birth to her first daughter, Jane Anne Bennet in the summer of 1770. A girl with silky golden hair and eyes as blue as the sky, little Jane Anne was as docile as her mother and social as her dearest Aunt Gardiner. Jane was followed by her sister, Elizabeth Victoria Bennet in the winter of 1771. Elizabeth was clearly Jane's opposite upon birth; blessed with unruly raven locks and eyes of melting cocoa. She was by far the most inquisitive child anyone had ever seen. While her hair would never tame, Elizabeth would grow into one of the most demure maidens in Hertfordshire with a strong passion for increasing her intellect. Happiest curled up with a book in her father's library, after a morning walk with Jane, Elizabeth developed a sharp mind and an even more caustic wit. Jane and Elizabeth grew up sharing everything and were the best of friends sisters could be.

The Bennet family was blessed with two more additions in the winter of 1778; Franny gave birth to a healthy Mary Madeleine and Henry Thomas Bennet to everyone's absolutely joy and pleasure. While both babies wailed a hearty cry at birth, they were by far the quietest children ever born, until they discovered the pianoforte. The first notes ever heard from the twins could not be described as melodious but as the years progressed, there was no doubt of their natural talent.

* * *

Robert Darcy passed outside his wife's room worrying his young son Fitzwilliam. Anne Darcy had been wailing in pain as the contractions came closer together, but the silence of the last few minutes had a crushing pain in them not even the screams could match.

"Father, what is wrong with Mother?"

Robert Darcy was about to answer his son's question when Anne let out a screech and the vilest curse she knew, "Son of a half-eaten toad!"

Robert would have laughed at his wife's attempt at profanity, but at the moment, it was what he needed. It brought him out of his haze of anxiety over the birth of his child and his wife's safety. A moment later the wail of a newborn was heard with Anne's tears.

Robert Darcy could not have been a prouder husband at that moment. Opening the door his wife's chambers he was greeted with a delightful sight. Close on his heels followed his ten-year-old son curious what had his father so agitated. He was happy to see his mother but less pleased to see that her arms were occupied with someone other than him. Fitzwilliam Darcy was a child used to getting his own way, except with his father. Fitzwilliam was showered with attention and love; if one chose to ignore that fateful incident when his father had forced to muck stables for a week in punishment.

As Fitzwilliam moved over to get onto his mother's bed, he was startled by the sight of a tiny baby wrapped in a soft white cotton embroidered with pink roses. She was the most gorgeous and gentle person he had ever seen, except for his mother.

"May I hold her Mama?"

Anne Darcy smiled down at her son; Fitzwilliam had looked so upset until he saw Georgianna Felicia Darcy. At that moment, she knew that her family would always be safe for both Robert and Fitzwilliam would guard her and Georgianna with their lives.


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One – Mrs. Bennet's Girls_

"Jane! Elizabeth!"

"Coming Mama!" The girls echoed in unison.

"Your Aunt's, Lady Marjorie, carriage has just been spotted on the road up to the house! I will not have my two favourite daughters disappoint me in welcoming her. She pays us a high compliment in helping you girls get ready for your entrances to society. I will see you both outside immediately to welcome her!"

Jane, aged 19, and Elizabeth, aged 18, were well aware of the compliment that their Aunt, Lady Marjorie was paying them during their coming out. Both girls had wanted to come out together, so Jane had delayed her entrance into society for a year. Not that Jane minded things were always best done with her Lizzy at her side. Both dressed in the pale blue gowns they wore when working on the drying of herbs and flowers. Jane and Elizabeth hurried, as only ladies could, up the stairs and out the front door to stand with their Mama as Aunt Marjorie's carriage rolled to a halt outside of Longbourn's main house.

Lady Marjorie Victoria Bennet, the sister of Alexander Robert Bennet, the Marques of Clarges and Lord Thomas Bennet, was by no means an easy woman to fool. Having fallen in love once but never married, she had conquered the London Ton in a way very few women ever had. Her backing guaranteed any lady's success; although whether the lady could keep that success past the first season was a different matter altogether. Society's mothers all knew of her and many clamoured for her attention and respect; however respect had to be won in Lady Marjorie's eyes and unfortunately very few ever won it.

Lady Marjorie was only pleased as punch to help her favourite nieces into society. She had no doubt that they would break many hearts, fuel jealous remarks amongst the 'ladies' and find true love in a Ton that often scoffed at love's possibility.

As Lady Marjorie descended from her carriage, she espied the Bennet family happily waiting. Her brother had a few more grey hairs, her sister-in-law was glowing with happiness. Jane and Elizabeth looking as sweet and happy as two girls could be (she knew rather well that they would be anxious to begin seriously training for London). And young Mary and Henry were somehow outside instead of practicing their music as was their want. Lady Marjorie smiled happily; coming to Longbourn was always a desirable trip.

* * *

There were trips to be made to the modiste and the milliner's, among others in short order. While Jane and Elizabeth would have their gowns for their presentation at court made in London, day dresses, bonnets and accessories could be purchased in Meryton. Supervised assiduously by Lady Marjorie, Jane and Elizabeth bought new items for the Season that would be augmented with London lace and ribbon.

Meryton was a day's journey from London. However, all the best fashion arrived and stayed in the capital according to the Ton. Lady Marjorie had no problems with the styles picked in Meryton for Jane and Elizabeth; both girls knew what suited them and refused to purchase anything gaudy or covered in frippery. Lady Marjorie could not condemn a single item the girls chose. The colours and patterns chosen were modest, but not overly conservative, which would go a long way in recommending both girls to suitors.

* * *

The girls training for London began in earnest shortly after the arrival of Lady Marjorie. Jane and Elizabeth were both accomplished in the running of a household and in the modern languages and arts. Jane preferred Italian, French, needlepoint and singing while Elizabeth indulged German, Latin, painting and horseback riding; both were exceptional dancers. However being raised away from London and in a less varied society of four and twenty families, both girls knew they had to master the art of more refined conversation. Between the two girls good, sensible conversation was never lacking; Jane had the diplomacy to halt wars in the sweetest manner and Elizabeth the wit to challenge Cambridge's master debaters.

"Aunt Marjorie, do you think we would be able to go to Ascot during the Season," asked Elizabeth one afternoon during needlepoint, "I would dearly love to see the famed horses."

"And not the famed gentlemen who own them, my dear Lizzy," asked Mrs. Bennet.

"How can one know that they want to see the gentlemen who own the horses before they have even met them," asked a puzzled Jane.

"I have never met the gentleman who owned Napoleon's Bane, but I would dearly love to see him race" countered Lizzy. _For any gentleman who has the sense of humour to name their horse after such a man would be an interesting gentleman indeed,_ she thought to herself _._

"So you have been at your father's papers again Lizzy, and reading the sports section too! Hardly a lady's topic" scolded her Aunt. It was a mock scold, for anyone who knew Elizabeth well enough know that her curiosity and love of horses would never keep her away from a topic men typically knew more about. It was no secret that the books on animals in Mr. Bennet's well-stocked library were often perused by Elizabeth. "As a matter of fact girls, I do have tickets to the Royal Ascot this Season, knowing your love of horses Lizzy. This one occasion is where having sway in the Ton comes in very handy."

The squeals that could be heard in Mr. Bennet's library could only be described as from the happiest of girls in Meryton.

"I have spoken to your father girls, your dresses and bonnets for The Royal Ascot will be my birthday gift to both of you this year." Lady Marjorie was promptly hugged by Jane, Elizabeth and Mrs. Bennet is quick succession. As little as Mrs. Bennet cared for society and the Ton, in general, she knew very well that a day at Ascot was the place to be seen and see the top of society. Lady Marjorie's dowry of sixty thousand pounds and family name allowed her in the highest of circles when she chose to. Mrs. Bennet knew that the Ton's scheming would have to be cunning in the very least to get past her and reach Jane and Elizabeth. While Mrs. Bennet was sorry to see her children grow up, she had every faith in Lady Marjorie to bring Jane and Elizabeth every success in the Season.

* * *

Lady Marjorie, Jane and Elizabeth departed Longbourn a frosty March morning to the tears and well wishes of the Bennet's. It had been decided that they would be staying at the Duke of Kenilworth's house in London. During the Season, they would be making their social calls with their Aunts, Lady Amelia, the Marchioness of Clarges and Lady Marjorie. Their Uncle and Aunt Gardiner had just welcomed a new addition to their duo and would not be attending this Season except for the girls' presentation at Court. Familial solidarity was a must as Jane and Elizabeth had been raised away from London and the Ton's families.

* * *

Jane and Elizabeth had not seen their grandfather Bennet, the Duke, since Christmastide and were anxious to see him. His health had not been good and he had not stayed over a week before returning home. Lord and Lady Clarges had left with the Duke and taken care of him all winter. The Marques would not be attending too many social events this Season as the Duke had charged the Marques with ensuring all accounts were in order and taken care of should the Duke be taken from the world soon.

The Duke, Lord and Lady Clarges stood waiting on the steps of Kenilworth House in Grosvenor Square, London precisely at four o'clock in the afternoon to welcome Lady Marjorie, Jane and Elizabeth. While the air had a nip to it, it was a sunny March afternoon. Walks and drives were beginning in Hyde Park; London was slowly filling in anticipation for the Season.

As they espied a familiar carriage coming to stop in front of the house, Lady Clarges could hardly wait. She rushed down to the carriage to bring her nieces into warm hugs as they descended the carriage leaving her husband and father-in-law chuckling by the door. The Bennet men were the strong silent type but given over to the enjoyment of human follies; a trait Elizabeth had distinctly inherited.

"Welcome to Kenilworth House ladies. I trust your trip to London was pleasant and the roads were in good condition."

"Thank you Uncle" replied Jane, "The roads improved as we got closer to London, a bad rainstorm last week had damaged part of the road leaving Meryton but not by too much."

"Come into the house my dears, I do not want you or your grandfather to catch your death in the cold; we have been out here far too long already without proper outerwear."

As Jane and Elizabeth were bundled into the house servants appeared to remove their outerwear. The light green walls were covered in a lotus print, only slightly darker than the wall to bring a distinctly oriental elegance to the front hallway. The grand staircase leading to the second floor was polished teak, the effect, understated opulence. As the gentlemen followed the ladies of the house into the sitting room, one could not help but admire the elegance of the arrangements. There was not an element of the room that looked out of place or that did not bring an added touch of familial belonging and warmth to the room. The Duchess, God rest her soul, had done an excellent job of enhancing the designs of the great ladies who had gone before her. The portrait that hung above the mantel reminded the room's occupants of the matrons that had held court in the same chaises they now relaxed upon. Only the family could be truly happy under the Duchess' portrait, for the Ton would ever only be in awe of her.

"So tell me, my dear granddaughters, how do you feel in anticipation for the Season? I know your Aunt has secured entrance to The Royal Ascot and you have your presentation at Court, but are there any other places you wish to visit that this old Duke can take you to?"

"Oh grandfather, spending time with you and our family are our biggest concerns this Season. Mama has advised us not to take a serious interest in finding a suitable husband yet. As we have yet to reach the age of majority, we may not find a partner who is comfortable in complying with our independence and men who may only think us as headstrong and foolish girls."

"I agree with your mama, Lizzy. You girls must not appear too eager to catch a husband in your first Season as you both have plenty of prospects and the dowry to ensure you may marry for love."

"If I could find a man that would take me for a mere 50 pounds a year, I should be very happy. But then again I could never marry a man who is out of his wits" Elizabeth said with a teasing smile.

"Right you are my dear," said Aunt Amelia "But we have kept you long enough. You are still in your travelling clothes and need to change and rest before dinner. For tomorrow, we visit the modiste on Bond Street. Now don't give me that look, Lizzy, you know very well that your gowns for Court will take ever much longer than your others and we need to start immediately!"

Jane and Elizabeth rose to kiss their grandfather on the cheek before repairing upstairs to complete their toilette. "We shall call you soon for dinner my dears."

Jane and Elizabeth made their way up the grand staircase accompanied by their ladies maids. At Longbourn Jane and Elizabeth were used to one maid between three sisters, so having their own ladies' maid was a new sensation that the girls would have to get used to for the Season.

"They have grown into such beautiful young girls" mused their grandfather wistfully. "I do not know how we will be able to give them up one day or if suitable husbands could be found for the girls. I dearly want them to marry for love and lead happy lives." _I have seen too many marriages based on monetary wealth to know that they are not ones I want for my granddaughters._

* * *

The first month in London passed in a flurry of visits to shops, family and attractions. The Bennet family visited the Royal Menagerie, London Tower and attended a night at the Opera. While Jane and Elizabeth were not formally out, it would not do for them to sit around at home. Growing up in the country had given them an increased stamina, very useful for the Season, and a fondness for country hours.

"Girls you must practise! I know your dancing Master did not teach you very much about dancing in a wide hoop skirt, but you must learn. It will do no good that you should be able to curtsey to the Queen when you are incapable of properly standing up with a gentleman. Your reputation will be degraded well below what either you deserve."

Elizabeth pouted while Jane smiled serenely during practise. As capable as both girls were at dancing, hoop skirts had become a requirement again at court for the ladies and were among the most tedious for dancing in.

* * *

Very quickly the time for the girls' presentation drew near. Their dresses had arrived from Bond Street not three days prior and the girls were very anxious for the night.

St. James' Court was festooned in lively colours and an assortment of the peerage that evening. Lords and Ladies decorated the various rooms with the sole priority of seeing and being seen. Dresses were decorated with frills, lace and feathers of all kinds, some exotic and others local.

As the Duke and his granddaughters took their place in the queue for presentation into the Presence Chamber, Jane and Elizabeth admired the ceiling's mosaic. It would not do for the ladies to become anxious over the finery displayed by other ladies and gentlemen. Lady Amelia had the girls practice a stare that could be mistaken for unfazed to ensure they would be taken advantage of by gossip or the 'ladies' parading that night. As their names were called, Jane and Elizabeth sucked in deep breaths simultaneously as they prepared to descend the stairs to their societal coming out. Luckily Jane and Elizabeth had had time to practice descending the stairs in their gowns; else Elizabeth was sure they would have tumbled head first down the stairs dragging their grandfather along with them.

As they entered the ballroom shortly after that, Jane and Elizabeth stood on either side of the Duke, followed by Lord Clarges with Lady Clarges and Marjorie and finally Lord and Lady Gardiner. They presented a remarkable party, dressed in their royal court finery. Much to the happiness of the Duke, neither of the girls had seemed to be of much importance to Prinny. However, that could always be of short duration. If either Jane or Elizabeth made a very favourable impression on any of the first circles, there would be unwelcome attention that could not be escaped as granddaughters of a Duke.

Jane was taken aback slightly by the opulence that was displayed at St. James' Court. The vaulted ceilings, velveteen and velvet indistinguishable from one another in the various ballrooms and magnificently ornate walls decorated with tapestries and frescos from the monarchies' history. There were the matrons of the society, young ladies her age and men young and old standing around the ballroom appraising each prospect. Jane suddenly felt very self-conscience. Bringing the stare her Aunt had drilled into her, Jane set her face to mask her anxiousness. Across the room was a young man in his early twenties who had the most brilliant red hair. He was just walking past the exit to the Presence Chamber as Jane espied him. It appeared that he would not be joining their ballroom for the evening much to Jane's dismay. Jane was so busy noticing the young man across the room that she did not see the gentleman making his way up to her and the Duke. Somehow Elizabeth had already made her way onto the dance floor for Take a Dance with a young man Jane had no idea about.

"Good evening, my Sir Brampton. I trust that matters at the high court to not keep you too preoccupied these days."

"My good Duke, how could I miss this ball when you informed me your entire family would be in attendance?" Sir Brampton replied with a hearty smile and chuckle.

"Very true. May I present my granddaughter, Miss Bennet? Miss Bennet this is Sir Brampton, a judge at the exchequer division of the High Court of Justice."

Jane curtsied respectfully, "Good evening Sir Brampton. I trust you find this evening at Court delightful."

"It is always a lovely evening when one is blessed with lively company and a beautiful dancing partner. If you are not otherwise engaged, may I solicit the next set with you, Miss Bennet?"

"I am not otherwise engaged and would be delighted Sir" smiled Jane prettily through her lashes. _Even though he is not the youngest man or the one with reddish hair, I am very pleased to make his acquaintance. It is a good thing that he is a friend of my grandfather's or I am sure I would not be so inclined to dance with an older gentleman first._

Jane was pleasantly engaged in her thoughts until the next set. Shortly after Elizabeth was returned to their grandfather, Sir Brampton came to collect Jane for their set. As he led Jane out onto the dance floor, she noticed that he was perhaps not as old as he appeared and the stress of his vocation left more grey hairs than she had thought possible. Jane silently chastised herself, it would not do to disparage a man she did not know, even in her private thoughts.

"I trust that you have been enjoying your stay in London Miss Bennet. Is this your first visit to London?"

As they queued up for L'Amour Fidelle, Jane smiled, embracing the irony that her first dance of the season should be named for faithful love, a rarity in the Ton and society in general. Happiness in marriage is entirely chance. It is taught that a woman should show more affection then she feels if she is to secure a man; there is plenty of time to get to know him after the wedding. "This is my first Season in London Sir. I have visited with my mother's brother Lord Gardiner, Viscount Ladlaw and the Duke before."

"I see that the Viscount is in attendance today. I have yet to wish him and his wife my congratulations."

"That is kind of you to remark Sir. I did not know that you were a close friend of my family in London." _Perhaps he does improve upon close acquaintance. There is nothing to fault his manners and I am enjoying his company._

"Perhaps we shall see more of each during the coming months as the Season progresses."

"I look forward to it Sir." Unknowingly Jane blushed lightly giving her a glow that could not be described as less than youthful and absolutely becoming. Sir Brampton was smitten immediately.

* * *

Elizabeth had passed the Take a Dance with a young Viscount whom she wished to forget quickly. If dancing was a step to a good match, that young man had quite a ways to go. Elizabeth was much happier by the side of the Duke, watching Jane and Sir Brampton and trading insights on the follies of those in attendance.

It was during this time that Elizabeth noticed a rather orange dress that must have been designed to accentuate the woman's rather thin figure with feather and ruffles to decorate and exceed every requirement of a court dress. The Duke noticed Elizabeth's distraction as her eyes followed the movements of the lady moving around the entrance to the ballroom hoping to be admitted. But it was not to be as she was escorted by a red-headed gentleman back to another ballroom.

"They, my dear, are the Bingley's. They are from the north of England and possess only five thousand a year. Bingley senior was granted a knighthood for his service to Crown through his trade and it looks like his son wishes to become a landed gentleman. He will do very well, but that woman you saw, his sister, is well on her way to being on the shelf."

"Grandfather! You gossip almost as bad as the old matrons!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

Lady Marjorie had come up to the duo as Jane's dance was ending with Sir Brampton. "I am afraid my dear that your grandfather is right. Miss Bingley is a known social climber and it is rumoured that she has set her cap on a friend of her brother's that she has yet to be introduced to."

As Sir Brampton escorted Jane back to her family and left the party in search of refreshment, Jane became included in the conversation. Not wishing to think ill of anyone (regardless of the length of an acquaintance); Jane sat shocked that a woman of such means would be seeking her brother's friend in a ballroom that she was not attending. Jane dearly wished that her attempts had not been too noticeable for Miss Bingley's sake. But, Jane had missed the episode of the orange dress and the red hair of the man she wished to be acquainted with.

While Jane and Elizabeth did not dance every dance that evening, they left with smiles and happy memories. It was a night of revelations for both sisters. Both girls had yet to meet with a man in whose company they wished to be in. However, neither girl chose to dwell on it. The Season had just begun and there would be a whirlwind of teas, luncheons, balls, plays and operas to attend after St. James' and The Royal Ascot. The finery of St. James' Court had left both girls in awe of the London Ton and all it could produce.

However, the girls had severely underestimated the effect The Royal Ascot produced on the London Ton.


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter 2 – A Royal Race Day_

Elizabeth had woken first and was sitting on the window seat overlooking the neighbourhood. It was a glorious morning; there was not a cloud in the sky to mar the day. Elizabeth was excited; today they would be going to Ascot. Lady Marjorie had insisted the girls not see their dresses until today, and they had only been delivered two days prior.

Elizabeth went over to the bed to wake Jane, they had much to prepare and Elizabeth could smell the beginnings of breakfast being arranged in the parlour.

"Wake up, dearest Jane, today is the day!" Elizabeth had not been this excited for a long time. As Jane slowly roused herself from the comfort of the bed, they had shared last night. Generally, the girls kept their own rooms at night. However, both were so excited for today and all those who they might see (especially a certain red head), that neither could wait and had spent the night together in excitement. As their ladies' maids came in to help them dress for breakfast, both girls were pleasantly engaged in their thoughts.

As the girls made their way down to breakfast, they were greeted by their Uncle Clarges.

"How are my two favourite nieces this beautiful morning? Are you girls ready to set the London Ton on its ear again with your charm, beauty, and grace?"

"Surely you jest, Uncle, for we all know it is Jane's beauty and grace that has set the tongues' wagging? The competition increases exponentially upon her arrival and the young men constantly have her in their sights."

Jane blushed furiously. She had been looking at that young and every time they had gone out to be disappointed. She had not paid most gentlemen half as much attention as they desired and danced only with those who were brave enough to come up to her grandfather or uncle to ask her for a set. As a consequence of this, Jane had danced less than was her want. However, Sir Brampton helped to remedy that situation whenever he was present. Sir Brampton never failed to ask Jane for a set and would assist her uncle in keeping away any undesirable partners. The more Jane thought about it, the more pleased she was with Sir Brampton's attentions. While both girls had been forewarned that they did not need to make a match this Season, Jane hoped Sir Brampton would continue to call on her after the Season ended.

Elizabeth observed her sister's blush, perhaps there was a man that Jane was interested in, but that would have to save itself for tonight. There would be no chance of talking of young men today.

Elizabeth knew that her impertinent remark discounting her attractiveness did not show her in the best light, but she was used to it. There was no point in comparing herself to Jane. Jane was by far the fairer of the two and the most admired. After all, who would want a woman that was not only accomplished in womanly tasks but also in some pursuits which society only allowed men to pursue? Elizabeth knew that she would have to be careful with her comments at Ascot. She did not want to reveal just how much she knew about horses and their breeding. While it was considered good manners to have an interest in a gentleman's activity to better understand a gentleman, it was not a topic that was open to discussion in public areas. Her father had indulged her in that aspect; Elizabeth was permitted to converse with her father on more manly topics, but never outside the confines of his library.

As they selected their meat and potatoes from the sideboard, Lady Marjorie and Lady Amelia came in. Their grandfather had not yet risen for the day and would not be about for another hour.

"Good morning, girls, Husband. I trust you slept well and are rested for today's activities."

"I thought that after breakfast if it is acceptable to you girls, we would repair upstairs to my seating area for the final adjustments to your gowns" declared Lady Marjorie. She knew that would hurry breakfast along. Lady Marjorie had no plans in delaying any part of her day to ensure the girls were properly ready for the Royal Ascot. It should not be more than an hour's carriage ride to the race track, but considering the number of families that would be in attendance, it was important to be in the carriage as promptly as possible.

Breakfast was a quiet and quick affair as all members of the family were eager to begin preparing for the day at Ascot. The Duke would be joining the Clarges, Lady Marjorie and the girls for the day and the family would be enjoying the race from the Duke's box.

As Jane and Elizabeth made their way upstairs with their aunts, their anticipation grew in ways that knew no bounds. When they reached Lady Marjorie's sitting room, the girls dresses were displayed to their fullest advantage on the two chaises. Audible gasps were heard from Jane, Elizabeth and Lady Amelia as they admired the craftsmanship and design of the gowns. Lady Marjorie wore a pleased smile. She knew just how important The Royal Ascot was and made sure that both Jane and Elizabeth were bedecked splendidly.

Jane's gown was a gorgeous purple dress, embellished with lavender and rose floral beadwork. Around the bodice, the beads were done in such a fashion as to give the illusion of a gate covered in ivy that wound its way from the waist to the shoulders with roses interspersed. Hummingbirds were delicately sewn around the skirt and subtle lace details framed the hem with ivy-embroidered around it. Lace lined the sleeves and the neckline, giving all modesty and a hint of Jane's marvellous figure. Jane could not help the tears that began to flow as she admired her gown. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She knew until the day she died she would treasure this incredible gift; it was a gown fit for a princess awaiting her knight in shining armour.

Elizabeth was in no better shape. While her tears did flow as readily as Jane's, her wonder at her gown could not be hidden. How had her aunt designed, let alone conceived of a gown so beautiful? The gown that lay on the chaise in front of Elizabeth was a royal forest green. Cascading from the neckline were subtle layers of lace in a V-shape to the waist. The lace was enhanced with gold thread that had been woven into its pattern in such a way that the light caught it and played with it across the gown. The sleeves ended in a scalloped lace that would be timeless. Gold, brown, and black thread were used throughout the skirt linking the pattern of roses, daffodils and daisies that had been sewn in light green, bordered in brown and black. The effect was ethereal, for one could not grasp all the details of the skirt in one glance. It was a skirt that demanded attention in a subtle and unostentatious way. If Elizabeth had her way, this would be the dress she was married in.

While both gowns were different, it was quite evident that they each suited their mistresses to perfection. Lady Amelia's gift to the girls was white parasols and white kid skinned gloves, the perfect items for the outfits' completion.

As the ladies maids were brought in to assist with dressing and their hair, Jane and Elizabeth wore looks of utter disbelief and excitement. Lady Marjorie and Amelia had planned their surprise splendidly. The girls would be the toast of the Royal Ascot this year.

* * *

As the ladies descended the stairs, the Duke and Clarges were astounded at their lady's beauty. Clarges was incredibly grateful he was married to the woman of his dreams, and while they had no children yet, he wished fervently that his daughters would be as beautiful as his lovely wife. The Duke was beyond proud of his daughters and granddaughters. Lady Marjorie had been absolutely right to choose these gowns for Jane and Elizabeth; the girls would break many hearts very quickly dressed as they were. _If only men who were truly worthy of them existed, if only I could only see them even half as happy as I was with my dear Violetta,_ their grandfather sighed contentedly. _I know I am not long for this world, but seeing them dressed so elegantly and knowing their dispositions, I know they will be happy._

The group departed with high spirits for the Royal Ascot.

* * *

The boxes were full of each family and their guests as the Bennets made their way through the crowds to their box. As the air had a slight chill, the party kept their capes about them. It was a crisp afternoon for the Royal Ascot. It was expected that the horses would be displayed for all to see their strength and prowess. The track was empty except for a few horses out to test the grounds.

As the Bennets seated themselves in their box, they espied the Earl and Countess of Matlock approaching to sit in the box next to them. The Duke loved a good horse race and was pleased that the Matlock's were next to him. The Earl had some marvellous studs which he and his sons took prodigious care of.

"Good afternoon Your Grace, Clarges, Lady Marjorie. I am so glad that we will be in the box next to you this afternoon. A bit of friendly competition between us will never hurt the horses down there."

"Good afternoon, Hugh. I'm so glad you and Eleanor could make it. Will your sons be joining us?"

"Not today. They have journeyed to console Fitzwilliam and Georgiana. Eleanor and I travel there in two days."

"I am sorry to hear about Robert. I had not seen him in a good year, with neither of us being in the best of health. He took Anne's death quite hard."

"Thank you" replied Lady Eleanor. She had been paying attention to the conversation her husband and the Duke had been having, but upon noticing two young ladies with Lady Marjorie and Amelia, she was promptly sidetracked. Jane and Elizabeth sat demurely towards the far side of the booth that faced away from the crowds and towards the track. Neither was focused on the crowds and looking for men, which impressed Lady Eleanor.

Lady Eleanor was a renowned hostess of the Ton. Her balls were always exquisite and never garish. She had made her mark in the peerage by assisting her husband in the drawing rooms of London. Along the way, she had taught her second son, a Colonel, group tactics and the art of precision as she conquered every room in a humble, pleasing fashion yet with an unmistakable confidence and style.

Jane and Elizabeth were unaware of Lady Eleanor's scrutiny.

As the horses were lead out onto the track, Lady Eleanor watched as Jane and Elizabeth put aside their tea cups, took up their parasols and made their way to the edge of the box. Jane and Elizabeth unknowingly became objects of great scrutiny and admiration. The girls had removed their capes while in the sun and the beading and embroidery on their gowns caught the sunlight in a subtle but distinctive way. Both young ladies were unconsciously bathed in a glow from their garments reflection.

* * *

As the jockeys guided their horses towards the gates, all eyes were on the fine thoroughbreds. One horse stood out from among the rest as if it were the peak of a pyramid. All the other thoroughbreds stood surrounding him, but it only served to emphasise his excellent build and prowess. All bets were wished immediately off. Of course, Darcy would have the best horse.

However this year that honour belonged to the Matlocks. George Darcy's horse was too painful a reminder for the son; therefore, the Matlock's sponsored the horse for the season.

The horses queued up, all eager for the race. It was a bright day, not even a cloud of unexpected rain. Everyone stood in anticipation for the opening of the gates. Today was a good day for the Royal Ascot.

A sudden shot rang out as the gates were released. All raised their quizzing glasses or monocles to catch a better glimpse of the passing horses. Elizabeth was at rapt attention. While it would never be proper for a lady to race in such a manner, she could almost feel the rush of wind on her cheeks as if she was the horse. This was truly a glorious sport and spectacle. As the horses thundered by their box, all inside were pleased and excited.

The horses made their way around the track in good fashion. There was a stout bay in the lead for the first round, followed closely by the majority of the horses. Surprisingly, the finest horse was the last of the pack. Elizabeth was disappointed. The horse she came to see was not doing well. As the laps progressed, the horse didn't. The Matlock's were dismayed, _what was their jockey doing?_ While the Matlock's kept magnificent studs, they knew little about the intricacies of racing. The jockey they had hired was a last minute pick. Should Napoleon's Bane lose, the Matlock's feared the loss of a considerable sum. The Matlock's had trusted the jockey's advice and not consulted Darcy to give him pain; perhaps a grave error.

But as the horses rounded turn two in the fifth lap, Napoleon's Bane gained five places. Everyone's eyes were arrested on the superior black thoroughbred as he made his way easily past the others with incredible speed. Cheers could be heard from around the track as Napoleon's Bane quickly past the other horses on the outside. Rounding turn four Napoleon's Bane caught up to the leader. All it took was one look between the horses and off like a lightning bolt, Napoleon's Bane went to the finish. The rapidity at which this distance was accomplished could only be marvelled at.

A raucous cheer went up from the crowd (at least as loud as could be expected from London's top society) as Napoleon's Bane took first place.

* * *

Representing the winning owners, Lord and Lady Matlock made their way from their box down towards the track, but they were not the expected victors. Many a young lady were disappointed in Darcy's absence; they craned their necks, in the most ladylike fashion possible, hoping he would emerge from a hidden corner as was his want. However much they wished it to be, they were not appeased.

Lord Matlock graciously accepted the ribbons and silver plate alongside his jockey. This would be a good day for the Matlocks.

As the Matlocks repaired to society's general company, Lady Matlock made a point of encouraging her husband to invite the Bennets for dinner the next evening. Lady Matlock could not resist the temptation of seeing Lady Marjorie again and meeting the loveliest girls she had seen in a long time.

* * *

Elizabeth was in raptures, she knew her favourite would win. She had seen one of the best and most celebrated horses race this afternoon and it had been won in a spectacular manner. Her happiness was complete when her grandfather informed them that the entire family had been invited to dinner at Matlock House the following night and had been graciously accepted.


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter 3 – Dresses, Dances & Disasters_

"Oh my dear girls, you were perfect!" exclaimed Lady Amelia. She was absolutely in raptures over Jane and Elizabeth's performance at the Ascot. Though Jane and Elizabeth had socialised in a small circle, Lady Amelia had heard the talk about the girls.

Lady Marjorie knew the girls had spoken, perhaps not enough, but could not begrudge them. The family had counselled the girls to remain the picture of perfection and not to try and draw any unnecessary attention. Going to the Ascot was a place to be seen, not always to talk or gossip. Jane and Elizabeth had presented themselves to high society in a manner that befitted them; as demure young ladies who had the means and the backing to be seen with the elite and the gowns to match. Lady Marjorie hid a triumphant smile. Those gowns had not cost as much as everyone had thought. While French fashions were in demand among the upper class, Lady Marjorie had had the dresses done in Ramsgate. There was an up and coming modiste who was eager for the patronage of a high-class family. She had done the dresses at a reduced cost from the girls' measurements taken in London to showcase her work. Lady Marjorie had every intention of advancing the name of the modiste around. There was nothing she liked better than starting a trend among the London Ton.

As Lady Amelia waxed on about the raptures of her enjoyment at the Ascot, Jane and Elizabeth pondered their excitement in silence on the carriage ride back to Kenilworth House. The day had been full of excitement. While neither girl had spoken much, each had found delight in the day. Elizabeth whilst refreshing herself, had heard talk of a Darcy, the owner of Napoleon's Bane. The women were lamenting his loss quite vocally. Elizabeth could not ask any specific questions about the owner, having never met him, but from the sounds of it, this Darcy was a handsome specimen himself. Elizabeth sighed to herself. _Mayhap she was just as interested in the owner as much as the horse._

Jane was disappointed. Her redhead had not been in attendance. She did not love animals as much as Elizabeth did and rode for convenience. Her father had remarked that a girl likes to be crossed in love now and again. However, Jane knew that the man she was interested in would not be an eligible match for her. He was evidently not from the first circles and could not associate with them very often. Sir Brampton was an infinitely better choice for her and Jane liked him for her own sake. Sir Brampton had come to call on their grandfather twice in the past month and had been very polite to the ladies, offering his greetings, but never staying for tea. Jane resolved to get to know Sir Brampton when he came for tea or dinner next. If he showed any interest in her, she would keep herself guarded as a lady should but would not openly discourage his feelings. Jane was resolved on the matter; nothing but the deepest love would induce her to matrimony and she meant to find it.

The family returned home in good spirits, missing the girls' thoughtful expressions. They had all enjoyed their day at the races and were glad they had no further engagements before the end of the week, except for the Matlock's dinner. The Duke was content, if Lady Eleanor helped the girls as well, he had no doubt that they would be settled quite well very soon. His daughter-in-law had trained the girls properly in running an estate the size of Longbourn, and Lady Amelia had taken to showing the girls the ropes of the mistress of Kenilworth house. Since both girls had been previously trained by their mother, it would not be hard for them to adapt to a larger estate quickly.

* * *

Lord and Lady Matlock arrived home in short order following the win at Ascot. Truly, such a win was unexpected for them. Apparently their jockey knew very well what he was doing.

Lady Matlock had found it odd that she had not been introduced to the two young girls with the Duke of Kenilworth. Perhaps it had been the ill timing, but Lady Matlock knew such a thing could be easily remedied. Lady Matlock knew exactly where she would be calling first tomorrow.

* * *

Jane and Elizabeth sat on Jane's bed plaiting each other's hair in preparation for bed. Both girls had dismissed their maids for the night and were anxious to discuss many things. Jane had not developed the courage to speak to Lizzy about the man she desperately wanted to see. She wanted Elizabeth's opinion of the man she should encourage. While Jane had not formed the resolution of not discouraging Sir Brampton, she was worried about setting her cap too low.

"Lizzy, I want your opinion." Jane had Elizabeth's immediate attention. Jane always looked to see the good in the world and while she did not walk around with rose-coloured glasses, she preferred her glasses tinted.

"Dearest Jane, ask me whatever you wish. I have a few matters of my own that I would like your help on as well."

"I wish to know your opinion and thoughts on Sir Brampton."

"Sir Brampton?" questioned Elizabeth. She was shocked if this was the man Jane had blushed about at breakfast. "I have received every politeness from him, Jane, but he has only asked you for dances. I have not had the opportunity to converse with him to gauge his character. Our grandfather trusts him, and as he loves to study personalities, I'm sure he would have discovered if Sir Brampton had a defect by now."

Jane blushed; she should have known better. Elizabeth was curious, and rightly so. Jane should have noticed that Sir Brampton had not asked Elizabeth for a dance.

"Tell me about the man that made you blush at breakfast, Jane. Who is he?"

"I confess that I do not know his name, Lizzy. We have not been introduced."

"Is that why you have been distracted at dances of late? Have you been seeking a way of introduction?"

"I do wish an introduction Lizzy. All I know is that he is a red-head of decent height. I saw him for the first time at Court, but he was not in our ballroom. He passed by ours briefly, but nothing more. While I did not get an excellent look at his face, it is one I wish to see again."

"Then see him again you probably will. I must caution you, Jane, if he was not in our ballroom at Court, it is likely that he is not of the same social standing as us nor a potentially acceptable match socially."

"I would wish… I should so much like to marry for love. I am determined that nothing but the deepest love shall tempt me into matrimony. As I have not seen him since we have been at Court, I can only suppose that we move in different spheres. That is why I desire your opinion on Sir Brampton. While he is an older gentleman, he is not vicious and is a good friend of our grandfather. I have decided that while I do not love him, I will not discourage his affections and see if love develops over time."

"Oh my dear Jane, you can still marry for love. You do not need to take care to fall in love with a man of good fortune. However, if he is so below our connections, it is likely that we will never meet him again. It pains me, to say it, but I cannot deny it."

Jane was disappointed but knew the validity of Elizabeth's words. Jane did not wish to be a degradation to her family in any way. She knew the connections her relatives had; they were among the most admirable in society. Her red-headed fellow would very likely not reappear in her life so Jane set about that instant to forget her attachment and folly. She was not a fifteen-year-old girl anymore. Lovely verses and good looks would not be enough for her to be tempted by love.

"Do not worry, Jane. There is a man out there who is worthy of you. He will be your security and will love you for who you are, not for the wealth you bring to the marriage. If it is any consolation, Jane, I rue my words from the other day. It appears that I am just as interested in Napoleon's Bane's owner as I am in the horse."

It was Jane's turn to be startled. Napoleon's Bane had been sponsored by the Earl of Matlock, a married man.

"Do not look at me so, Jane. I know the Earl of Matlock is married and I do not have any interest in him. I need to clarify. I have found out that Napoleon's Bane is not owned by the Matlock's, but by a man named Darcy. The women were quite expressive in his praise this afternoon and were upset he was not in attendance. It appears he is a wealthy and handsome man who has captured more than one woman's fancy."

Jane was dismayed. Had she really been neglecting goings-on so much? "We have not been introduced to a Darcy since our arrival in London. I do recollect Aunt Madeleine talking about the Darcy family having an estate in Derbyshire, close to where she grew up. I believe she had a former acquaintance with the family. Perhaps when we see her next, you should inquire after the family."

"It would be wrong of me to inquire, Jane, as we do not have any acquaintance with the family. No, I shall have to suspend my curiosity about the Derbyshire gentleman. It appears that the gentlemen we have chosen to be interested in are like sprites roaming the world. We are afforded only glimpses of them but never enough to determine their true form."

As the girls parted for the night with a hug and a yawn, they knew each other's dreams would be filled with teasing glimpses of their desires but no tangible results just like their own.

* * *

Lady Matlock was not one for keeping country hours in town, but they did have their moments. Those dresses worn by the young girls yesterday did not look like any style from any modistes in town and Lady Matlock knew all the latest styles. It was time to investigate.

Lady Matlock had an early breakfast and called for her carriage to be ready an hour after. She did not need any new gowns, but perhaps it was time to check the magazines. She had sent her maid on the errand of purchasing the newest magazines for her, which she would peruse at her leisure on the way to Pemberley. Lady Matlock knew it was rather early to be making any social calls, but this one was no routine visit. The Lady in question would not mind Lady Matlock's appearance so early in the morning thankfully, and would be understanding since they would be at dinner together tonight. Those two girls needed to be investigated before the introduction could be made. Lady Marjorie and Amelia had been sly not introducing the girls and letting the girls have their fun of the day. While it was most unusual, it did create a certain aura of mystery about them. No one doubted that the girls had good connections; after all, they were with the Duke of Kenilworth and his children. While too young to be daughters, there was a family resemblance; surely they were not the children of Clarges? Lady Matlock could not recollect if the Duke had any more children as the family was generally very private. She would have her curiosity satisfied. If the girls were half as connected as they appeared to be, the London Ton would have a fit when they realised the competition was about to get a lot stiffer.

* * *

As the carriages began to arrive at Matlock House that evening, there was an air of excitement among the guests. While it was not to be a big dinner, this would be one of the only entertainments the Matlock's would host this Season. While Lady Matlock loved to entertain, the sombre mood of being still in their mourning period had not yet left her family after her brother-in-law's death. The Matlock's had only been to Almack's twice this season; indeed, they were limiting their amount of socialising as a whole. This lent the dinner they were about to have, that much more exclusivity. An idea they liked very much.

As the Bennet's carriages arrived, even the Duke was in a cheery mood, teasing his girls much to their chagrin as much as their amusement. The Matlock's had two unmarried sons of marrying age. One was a Viscount and the other a Colonel in His Majesty's Army. While the Viscount was rumoured to have a mistress, the Colonel was well-known to be a very honourable gentleman and a respected commander.

"Don't you worry, my dears, if the gentlemen are there, we may have you yet affianced before the end of the season," chuckled the Duke.

Elizabeth and Jane both became red-faced at his teasing. Neither wanted to be engaged by the end of this season; they had yet to meet the men of their dreams, who daily occupied their thoughts. The door to Matlock House could not open fast enough for the girls.

As they entered, the Bennets were greeted by the Earl and Countess, sans sons. The Bennets were the last ones to arrive, however on time they may have been. As they entered the drawing room, the remainder of the party was introduced.

"May I introduce Lady Jersey, an esteemed patroness of Almack's and Lady Amelia Heartwright? It is unfortunate that my sons could not join us this evening as they in Derbyshire with their cousins."

"Good evening to you all," replied the Duke, "allow me to introduce my family, Lord and Lady Clarges, you know, my daughter, Lady Marjorie Bennet, and my two granddaughters of my son Lord Thomas Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

As everyone bowed and curtsied in turn, Jane and Elizabeth immediately found themselves the object of scrutiny. While they were not surprised, knowing the importance of the other attendees, they became internally nervous despite their outward demeanor.

 _My courage rises with every attempt to intimidate me; I shall not let them see me nervous or timid. I am a smart woman and will be treated as such,_ vowed Elizabeth to herself. _I passed off at Court as a young lady with grace; I can do so here, even without the dancing._

While Jane did not have the immediate courage Elizabeth did, she knew in her heart that it was imperative for her to make a good impression. _The ladies are all dressed very elegantly, I am glad Aunt Marjorie chose our gowns; it would not do to be underdressed at a dinner such as this._

* * *

Lady Matlock was impressed, to say the least. _I had completely forgotten there was another son in the Bennet family. That means if Clarges does not have a son, the estate will pass to Lord Bennet. And if I remember correctly, Lord Bennet does not come to town very often._ "Come sit down everyone, dinner will not be served for a bit, and I believe we must have some conversation."

"But of course! While it is too early for music, there is no time like the present to get to know one another. I have yet to meet these stunning beauties that you call granddaughters, your Grace. If they are half as accomplished as Lady Marjorie and Lady Clarges, we shall have some delightful entertainment this evening," exclaimed Lady Heartwright. "There is nothing that I delight in more than honest amusement."

Jane chose to sit next to Lady Jersey, Elizabeth by Lady Heartwright and Lady Matlock while the gentlemen went to converse by the fire. The antics of the French were the talk of the Season, and any intelligent man was discussing it.

Lady Marjorie and Amelia had chosen a chaise all to themselves. While not entirely polite, it was a good middle ground between the great ladies and their nieces. "I hope that we are not wrong in having kept Jane and Elizabeth from meeting too much society. It was my hope that we would be able to land them an invitation such as this. Lady Jersey, Matlock and Heartwright have the ability to make or break their reputations. I believe the girls have picked up enough during their lessons. However we have yet to see them apply everything they have been taught."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Amelia, between the mysterious dressmaker, Jane and Elizabeth's talent for conversation, and their beauty; they should be able to acquit themselves very well tonight. I do worry about the seating arrangements for dinner; the girls don't seem to be interested in suitors at all this season."

Suddenly, there was a loud clap of thunder and the sound of a hundred horses running as the skies erupted into a sudden, violent thunderstorm. All the ladies started at this; there had not been a cloud in the sky earlier this evening. There was a momentary pause as everyone adjusted to the sound of the light raindrops began to fall in the evening's dusk.


	5. Family explanations

_**Here's a breakdown of the families and everyone's relations so its a little less confusing with the titles.**_

 **The Bennet Family**

\- Robert Bennet, the Duke of Kenilworth married Victoria Bennet, the Duchess of Kenilworth. They have three children, Lord Alexander Robert Bennet, Marquise of Clarges, Lord Thomas Bennet and Lady Marjorie Victoria Bennet. Robert Bennet owns Kenilworth House in Grosvenor Square, London. The family estate is Chadwick Hall.

\- The Marquis married Lady Amelia Bennet, Marchioness of Clarges. They have no children, yet…

\- Lord Thomas married Lady Francisca Gardiner. They have four children, Jane Anne Bennet, Elizabeth Victoria Bennet and twins Mary Madeleine Bennet and Henry Thomas Bennet. They live at Longbourn outside of Meryton where they are the highest ranking gentry.

\- Lady Marjorie has never married.

 **The Gardiner Family**

\- Henry Gardiner, the Earl of Bainbridge lost his wife before his children married. He did not remarry and has two children; Lord Edward Gardiner, Viscount Ladlaw and Lady Francisca Gardiner.

\- Ladlaw married Miss Madeleine Anne of Lambton in Derbyshire. They have one child so far. They keep a house in town primarily as their favourite residence.

\- Lady Francisca Gardiner married Lord Thomas Bennet.

 **The Darcy Family**

\- Robert Darcy married Lady Anne of Matlock. They have two children; Fitzwilliam Darcy and Georgianna Felicia Darcy. They live at Pemberley, in Derbyshire.

\- Lady Anne's brother is the Earl of Matlock. He married Lady Eleanor, the Countess of Matlock. They have two sons, the Viscount and the Colonel Fitzwilliam.

\- Lady Anne's sister is Lady Catherine de Bourg. She married Lord Louis de Bourg and they have one daughter; Lady Anne de Bourg.

* * *

I have created a pinterest board if anyone would like to see my inspiration for the dresses, dances, foods or rooms I describe. You can find it through my username knkk0020 and the board name is Pride & Prejudice (of course).


	6. Chapter Four

_Chapter 4 – Do You Play or Sing?_

"Miss Bennet, I am very pleased to make your acquaintance. Lady Matlock spoke of young ladies to whom I would be much impressed with and I dare say she has the right of it."

"Thank you, Lady Jersey, I am pleased to make your acquaintance," replied Jane softly.

"Have no fear of me, my dear. Contrary to rumours, I do not go disparage the character of any young person who is all grace and poise. Indeed, I should very much like to see more of you and your sister in society. How is it that you have not been out many times this Season?"

"My grandfather, the Duke, has not been well these past few months. My uncle is currently very preoccupied with matters of the estates. At present, it has been best that we spend the majority of our time with family. There has been talk of my sister and I accompanying the Viscount and his wife to the family estate towards the end of Season before returning home."

"Well then! We shall waste no more time in getting you out into curious society. You and your sister caused quite a stir at the Royal Ascot with your dresses! You must acquire another one of those gorgeous gowns; I shall be sending your aunt cards for Almack's this week." _I can tell that these girls have been well prepared. There can be no mistaking their poise, grace and gentility. Regardless of being raised away from London, they shall do very well. Very well, indeed._

"Thank you for the compliment. Aunt Marjorie shall be very pleased to hear such praise for the gowns she chose."

"And so she should be! Tell me, Miss Bennet, do you play or sing?"

"The honour of playing belongs to my younger siblings; I do sing and enjoy it very much." Jane blushed daintily.

"Then I insist that you sing for us this evening; perhaps we may have the pleasure of hearing Miss Elizabeth and you perform a duet for our company after supper?"

"I do not wish to excite your anticipation, Lady Jersey, but I shall be happy to sing after dinner," replied Jane. _Goodness, I hate performing in front of strangers, but I would do well to remember that I need to make a good impression on all these ladies. Being invited to Almack's and having the privilege of going to the Royal Ascot all in one Season is quite dizzying for my first. I am sure I shall remember this Season for the rest of my life._

Lady Matlock had an imposing manner without being overbearing. It served her well, and it was in this mode she chose to watch the room while making conversation. Lady Heartwright had a bubbly manner and was predisposed to anything that would bring her enjoyment. She had made a very fortunate alliance in her first Season. Lady Heartwright's husband was now an elderly man, but she dearly loved him. She had risen over the years in prominence in the Ton, through good sense and a cheerful disposition. It ought to also be mentioned that one did not cross Lady Heartwright socially and expect to be accepted ever again. While her nature was generous by default, she by no means forgave grievous wrongs.

"Tell me, Miss Elizabeth, of your favourite activity to do on your father's estate" inquired Lady Matlock.

"I admit a fondness for my father's library. He keeps it well stocked and encourages me to read and pursue the languages as much as he encourages my love of walking and riding. Jane and I are privileged enough to have had the opportunity to learn how to ride both sidesaddle and astride, however, unladylike it may be considered."

"I am impressed, Miss Elizabeth. Both will serve you well. While I do ride, I know little of racing. It is my nephew, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, taking after his father that knows a great a deal about horses. Napoleon's Bane was the late Mr. Darcy's prized racing horse. We have sponsored him for this Season as Fitzwilliam refuses to come out into society before his period of mourning has completed."

A loud crash sounded by the fireplace. The ladies, as did the room's other occupants, all turned to see the Duke of Kensington lying unconscious on the floor.


	7. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five – Netherfield Park Is Let At Last!_

"My dear Mr. Bennet, have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?" remarked Lady Clarges.

Mr. Bennet, now Lord Clarges, replied acerbically that he had now.

"But it is, for Mrs. Long has just been here, and she told me all about it. It has been just over a year now since the death of your father. It is high time that our girls return to Society; and what better way than to practise with new local gentlemen! It would be perfect for you to visit, best announcing our return to society and welcoming him as well."

"Then my dear, I shall visit him."

This produced such a radiant smile from Lady Clarges; Lord Clarges could not help but be smitten. His wife was every inch as beautiful as the day he had married her. Four children had done nothing to deter her beauty; she glowed from within with that particular light mothers have.

Lord Clarges could not help but rise up and capture his wife in his arms. Visiting and estate matters could wait for an hour or so, could it not?

The rhythm of Nechtan's hooves on the road matched Darcy's heartbeat as he galloped along the road to London. He would only be there a week before joining his good friend Bingley in the small county of Hertfordshire. Bingley had written about two weeks ago that he had leased a property, called Netherfield Park, just outside the town of Meryton, in Hertfordshire. _It was high time that he struck out on his own._ Bingley had learnt a great deal about estate management after staying with Darcy the previous summer. While he had learnt as much as he could from Darcy, the rest he could only gain from experience. _If only he had learnt to control his sister, Caroline, as well as he had learnt to control estate affairs._

Let it be known that a young man with brilliant red hair and a stunning white stallion will always attract much attention, especially when passing through a small town such as Meryton. His seat was not perfect, but he had an amiability to him that was evident from the outset. Gifted with a cheery smile, an unaffected attitude, and a desire to please and be pleased with everything in the world, it made him appear nobler than his station. Nodding to the gentlemen he passed on the road, it was not long before he was at Longbourn.

Jane espied the red-head dismount as the stable hand stood to take his horse to the stable. Seconds later she gasped and dashed out the back door to find her sister, Elizabeth. _Surely fate would not play such a cruel trick._

"Mr. Bingley to see you, sir" announced the butler.

"Thank you, Hill. As Lady Clarges is from the house at the moment, show him here to my library."

Hill nodded and returned to escort the young man. He couldn't help but smile as he approached him. Bingley was nervously playing with his hat in his hands but portrayed no other signs of his emotions other than a pleasant smile. "Please follow me, sir, to his lordship's library."

"Lizzy!" Jane called out as she sprinted after her target.

Jane saw her sister walking ahead of her on the well-worn path to Oakham Mount, a favourite haunt of hers. Jane could not run this fast for very much longer, and was relieved when Elizabeth turned at the sound of her name.

"Dearest Jane, whatever is the matter? Is someone ill?" cried Elizabeth as Jane caught up to her flushed from the exercise.

"Give me a minute... To catch my breath, Lizzy, … And I shall be fine. All is well in the house. All except … A particular red-headed gentleman has come to call on Papa. … It is the man from St. James!"

Elizabeth's face reflected her shock. It was just the other night, as the girls lay talking before bed that they had vowed to put their unreachable men out of their heads. "Sprite indeed! We must see that he doesn't play Puck to Meryton's exceedingly beautiful Titania, dear sister."

Jane could not help but chuckle; Elizabeth's way with words always amused her.

"Oh Lizzy, I do not know what I should do. We are to return to Town when the Season starts again. The assembly will be our first reappearance to society within Meryton, and if he is here, it is not guaranteed that he will be in Town. He may even be married! I have no idea whether or not he comes with anyone; Mama has told us nothing of the inhabitants of Netherfield. That can be the only logical explanation for his household."

Lizzie smiled in spite of herself. Her usually placid sister, Jane, was getting worked up over a man she had seen but twice. _Indeed, though I should say nothing, I can't help but want to meet Mr. Darcy still given the opportunity. At least, I know he has good connections with the Matlock's._

"Come, Jane, let us walk on to Oakham Mount, and then return home for tea. The fresh air will do us good. We will not meet the mysterious red head before the Meryton Assembly, therefore, speculation is rampant and it is fruitless. We shall return home shortly and then begin to work on our dresses for the assembly. I'm sure mine will have to be let out!"

Jane smiled; seeing Lizzie had the right idea after all. Her mother would surely be home soon with Mary and Henry from their calls in town. There would be no peace or quiet shortly, as the twins would be quick to resume their instruments. While their music was truly delightful, Jane had no desire to listen to the scales and arpeggios for hours on end needed to perfect it.

The night of the Meryton Assembly quickly approached and every family was all eagerness to attend. The Bennets would be returning to their rightful place in society with two eligible daughters. Nearness to a dukedom in any way was desirable, especially since it was rumoured that their brother, Henry, would likely to be the Duke one day. Rumour had quickly spread that the new tenant at Netherfield, a Mr. Bingley, would be bringing a large party of twelve ladies and seven gentlemen. While many thought that was too many, most were overjoyed that Netherfield Park was indeed let at last.

The Meryton Assembly was a lively gathering, even though gentlemen were scarce and more than one young lady was in want of a partner. There was a folderol at the entrance just as the dance had ended. Into the assembly walked two gentlemen and two ladies.

"Which of our _painted peacocks_ is Mr. Bingley?" giggled Elizabeth to Charlotte Lucas.

"Mr. Bingley is the man you see on the right with red hair. Those are his two sisters, one of them is married to the gentleman over there, a Mr. Hurst and the other is Miss Bingley."

"I should have recognised that orange dress. If you'll excuse me momentarily, Charlotte, I must speak with my father."

A very different reaction was taking place by the punch bowl. Jane could not believe her eyes. While his red hair stood out in the crowd, his kind smile was enough to make her heart beat so loudly that, surely, the new arrivals could hear it. Jane felt herself go weak in the knees hoping against all hope that his smile would be turned towards her. But just as quickly as the thought emerged, it disappeared. There was no way this man would be wealthy enough for her family, but knowing her parents had married for love, perhaps it was still possible. A wistful smile could not but appear on Jane's face, giving her a doe-like appearance.

Elizabeth caught the look on her sister's countenance. _Perhaps Sir Brampton was in for a bit of competition._

* * *

 _A very big thank you goes out to my beta, Mary, for her wonderful help in all my work thus far! I know these chapters are short, but the next two are in the works right now! I hope everyone will enjoy these two short chapters and hopefully I should have the next ones ready to edit after I come back from vacation next week. I decided against writing in Wickham, but I have chosen my villain. We'll see who they turn out to be very soon. Have a great weekend!_


	8. Chapter Six

_Chapter 6 – Orange dresses Dresses do not flatter Flatter_

Lord Clarges wore a smile as he saw watched Elizabeth, his favourite daughter, approach him. After meeting Mr. Bingley beforehand, he had every confidence that the gentleman would do well at the assembly. Especially with so many young, eligible ladies in attendance. Lord Clarges sighed to himself, Jane's facial expression was a slight shock to him, but Elizabeth looked like a woman on a mission with the way she approached him. No doubt Elizabeth had something particular on her mind; Clarges just hoped it wasn't marriage.

"Father, you've met Mr. Bingley haven't you?"

"Yes, I have, Elizabeth. Do you have a previous acquaintance with him from Town?"

"I do not, Father. But, I did see Miss Bingley at St. James when we were introduced. Grandfather said she was a social climber, and, from the looks of things, she still favours orange dresses."

"Even though they do her no favours."

"Mother!" Elizabeth had not noticed her mother come up behind them.

"Come, Lizzy, Jane is dancing, but there is no reason why you should not be introduced to Mr. Bingley. It is our duty as the highest-standing family in the area to set him at ease, no doubt he has not seen all of Hertfordshire's manner spectrum yet. Off you go to greet him, Thomas."

Lord Clarges gave Elizabeth a sly smile before he walked over to where Bingley and Sir Lucas were talking while the rest of his party was engaged. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst had decided on dancing this set;, and Mr. Goulding had been so fortunate as to secure the hand of Miss Bingley. Both couples moved across the floor gracefully and drew looks with their fine dancing. Such dancing was rarely seen,, unless you were dancing with the Bennet sisters.

"Mr. Bingley, it is good to see here this evening. Good evening, Sir Lucas."

"Your Lordship," replied both men as bows were exchanged.

"Come now, such formality is not necessary among such familiar company. We Bennet's have developed more than one close friendship with families in the area. I much prefer Bennet; Lord Clarges is a name that belongs in Town." ."—Mr. Bingley looked at Lord Clarges with a curious expression. —"Don't worry Mr. Bingley; it is not a problem as all. We country gentlemen must stick together; in the country, we are all honest hard working gentlemen."

Mr. Bingley finally visibly relaxed finally, after all, who was he to question a member of the Duke's family? Especially if he was the father of the angel that was standing up now just down from his sister.

"Come, Mr. Bingley, it is high time you met some of the ladies. Lady Clarges and Lady Lucas, are eager to make your acquaintance," chuckled Lord Clarges. "Mr. Bingley, may I introduce my wife, Lady Clarges, and my second daughter, Elizabeth Bennet? My eldest, Jane, is dancing currently over there."

"And this is my wife, Lady Lucas, and my eldest daughter, Charlotte Lucas,." offered the other gentleman.

"It is a pleasure, ladies." as— bows and curtsies were exchanged all round. —"My sisters are dancing at the moment. Miss Bingley is dancing with Mr. Goulding, and next to them are my elder sister and her husband, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst. If Miss Bennet is not engaged for the next set, may I have the honour?"

"Unfortunately, I _am_ engaged for the next, Mr. Bingley," replied Elizabeth. She had been lucky to sit this set as all but one more were spoken for this night.,

and she had desire to dance every set.

"Miss Lucas, may I have the honour?" asked a blushing Bingley.

"Of course sir. I look forward to it," replied a very happy Charlotte.

"As do I," replied Bingley truthfully.

Jane and Elizabeth had many dances spoken for that evening and had nary a moment to rest between catching up with friends and turns about the room. Mr. Bingley was able to secure a dance with his angel, Miss Jane Bennet, shortly after his dance with Charlotte Lucas. Neither spoke much, so much greatly were they overcome with each other's presence. Both blushed when caught looking at each the other, but Jane was resolved by the end of their dance.

"May I introduce you to my sisters, Miss Bennet? They are eager to make new acquaintances in the neighbourhood," smiled Mr. Bingley.

"Of course, I would be delighted to make their acquaintance," replied Jane serenely. _He reminds me so much of a happy spaniel puppy. Eager to please and be pleased with all in the world._

As Jane's partner came to claim her for the next dance, Miss Bingley moved next to brother, Charles Bingley. "I don't think there is much for us in the country here. Really, Charles, I have no idea why you decided to move to a backwater area. They are people of little fashion. Miss Bennet seems like a sweet girl, and I would not mind getting to know her better. But you must watch out, hers is likely a fortune hunting family like all the rest," smirked Miss Bingley.

Mr. Bingley quickly glanced over to see if at Hurst had heard. One look from Hurst indicated he had. To make matters worse, Miss Elizabeth, was standing very near the Bingleyhe party and conversing with several other young ladies. _Why didn't Caroline recognize the name of Bennet? Oh, for all nights for her to be her_ _ **charming**_ _self!_

Mr. Bingley saw Miss Elizabeth move quickly towards her father. _This cannot be good._ "Hurst, I believe the headache Caroline is suffering should not be endured in public. I believe Louisa would be of good company for her."

"Of course, Bingley. Lord and Lady Clarges, have graciously invited us for dinner at Longbourne next week when I was just speaking with them. I think it best the ladies retire for the night."

Caroline paled. Realization suddenly hit; Miss Jane Bennet was the daughter of Marquis Clarges, next in line for the Kenilworth Dukedom.

As the ladies hurriedly left with Hurst, they missed the late arrival of a the horse and rider who was late in arriving to the Meryton Assembly.


	9. Chapter Seven

_Chapter 7 – A Pair of Fine Eyes_

Fitzwilliam Darcy, master of Pemberley in Derbyshire came up the stairs to the assembly dressed in his navy blue coat, tan breeches, and impeccably tied cravat. Caroline Bingley would be in attendance, it was not for her he dressed, it never would be. It was simply in support of his closest friend, Charles Bingley. Darcy knew he would hear it for being late from Caroline, but circumstances did not allow him to arrive with the rest of the party.

 _Speaking of Charles, where is that man?_

Across the room, Charles Bingley danced with an unassuming lady, who had style and class, but he guessed, not the money for further elaboration. She wore one of the nicer gowns that he could see, yet none of the ladies were remarkable upon first glance. _Now I shall have to wait for an introduction. I did not meet any of the local gentlemen that Charles said came to call earlier in the week and of course, Charles would be dancing._ Darcy sighed and moved to a corner of the room where no one else was. The table laden with refreshments was not available in a direct route because of the dance, and loathe to interrupt, Darcy contented himself with silence.

As the dance came to an end, Mr. Bingley spotted Darcy in the corner. Coming over to his friend, he knew it was time for some introductions. Darcy could hardly refuse to meet a titled family in Hertfordshire. Mr. Bingley would be mighty pleased to surprise his friend.

"Darcy! I'm so glad you made it! I'm sorry for having to neglect you when you arrived, but I was engaged with one of the loveliest women in the room."

"It is no matter, Bingley."

"Come, let me introduce you to the gentlemen and their lovely daughters," chuckled Bingley. This would be a treat.

Darcy followed Bingley apprehensively, that smile meant mischief was around the corner…

* * *

"And may I introduce my good friend, Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire?"

Darcy was shocked, to say the least, but the mask of indifference quickly reappeared. "Good evening," came his reply with a deep bow.

"You must call me Bennet; Lord Clarges is too stiff when we are in good company," - Darcy nodded but was indeed taken aback. This was not the Lord Clarges he had met a few years back.

"My condolences to your family, Sir. I heard of the passing of your father from my Aunt, Lady Matlock."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy. This is our first reappearance in society since his death" replied Lady Clarges. "I do hope you have come eager to dance as your friend has."

"While I am not inclined to dance every set, I have no qualms indulging the pastime, Lady Clarges," smiled Darcy. _I am fortunate indeed that Caroline and Louisa have already left with Hurst._ "If Miss Bennet is not otherwise engaged, may I solicit her hand for the next set?"

"I am not otherwise engaged sir and would be delighted."

As Darcy led Jane onto the dance floor, he noted she had a serene smile and a kind aura that surrounded her. Her presence was calming, but not stimulating as Darcy desired. _If only there were a woman I could converse with for days on end._ Darcy and Jane spent the dance talking over mundane topics, neither stimulated nor bored.

* * *

Elizabeth had been conversing with Charlotte Lucas upon the handsome man's entrance. It was hard not to miss the stares that were being directed his way. Try as she might, Elizabeth could not help but sneak a few glances in his direction. He is just as a young man ought to be.

"Tell me, Charlotte, do you know who that man is?"

"Father said that Bingley was having another gentleman join him this week. I believe it is him; Mr. Darcy."

The ladies watched as Mr. Bingley made his way over to greet the young man, they were evidently good friends. As they made their way towards Elizabeth's parents, the young ladies did their best to hide their shy smiles and giggles behind their fans. As Darcy stood up with Jane, young Mr. Lucas and Mr. Goulding came up to solicit the next with the ladies.

* * *

Charles Bingley spent the next set introducing his dear friend Fitzwilliam Darcy to all the local gentlemen. Bingley and Hurst had enjoyed some good shooting on his property and were eager to invite the other local gentlemen over for an afternoon or be invited over. Caroline Bingley had a way of exasperating everyone's nerves quickly; especially when Darcy was around.

Darcy couldn't help but glance over to the line of ladies, there was a pleasing figure with chocolate brown curls he wanted to see again. She had been standing with a friend when he had entered and not introduced with any of the families. How am I supposed to get an introduction?

"I say, Darcy, are you paying attention to me at all?"

"My apologies Charles."

"You haven't gone and fallen in love have you? Has the lovely Miss Bennet there captured your attention?"

Without thinking, Darcy replied, "she is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me." His eyes were attracted by the angel with chocolate curls passing his way. Regardless of her family, he desired an introduction.

 _She has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen; curves in all the right places… Get a grip man!_

* * *

 _I care not one jot for his good opinion! I'll find love in Town next Season and see what he thinks of me then!_

* * *

"Marquis Clarges has invited our party to dinner next week. You will have the opportunity to discuss chess and other pleasurable pastimes to your heart's content. If you pay your cards right, you won't have to worry about conversing with either Caroline or Miss Elizabeth all night."

"Miss Elizabeth, Charles?"

"Yes, the Marquis' second daughter, who you think is tolerable."

Darcy turned to find the Bennet party getting their cloaks and departing the assembly. He sighed. His angel was Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

 ** _I know it's been almost a year, and I apologize for the wait. But I'm back and_ _I have a few more chapters ready to go!_**


	10. Chapter Eight

_Chapter 8 – Sprites aren't magical_

"I almost feel cheated Jane. Now that Papa is the Marquis we are expected to make good matches. The only men I can enjoy dancing with are ones like John Lucas and Robert Goulding. None of the men in town were good enough last Season; they all lacked a certain amount of wit."

"I suppose Mr. Darcy didn't quite match up to his applauded attributes?"

" _She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me_. Really, Jane, you'd think our dowries would render us at least slightly better than tolerable."

"But you were never introduced! While it is highly unusual during an Assembly not to meet all the newcomers to town, you were engaged for the whole of the evening."

"Well, when we do meet, I should ask after Lady Matlock. She was most solicitous to us when we were last in town, and I would be pleased to make her acquaintance again."

"And not ask after Napoleon's Bane?"

Jane took a swift pillow to the face.

"Like that would be appropriate!" – The second pillow aimed at Jane did not succeed. It was Lizzie's turn to be upset by the goose feathers' unsuccessful attempt at flight.

"Even though Mr. Bingley is a dashed dream, Sir Brampton, promised to call upon you. Now that our year of mourning is up, perhaps he will call again."

"I will hold out no hope for Sir Brampton, Lizzie. He might not call."

"Oh my dear sweet Jane, now that we are out of mourning, I imagine once we are in town, suitors will be lined up down the block for your hand."

"Papa has invited the Netherfield party for dinner next week, we shall be seeing more of them."

"Then we shall simply have to find unicorns."

The girls tumbled giggling into bed, happy to be out in society once again.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me she was a Bennet?"

"I did Darcy, I thought you heard me."

Charles Bingley had never seen his friend this distraught.

 _ **I know it's short. More for next week's update!**_


End file.
